happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buns of Steal
Buns of Steal is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the third episode of Internet Season 4, and the 81th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Hold on to your buns! Lifty & Shifty try to pull off a daring, daylight heist on Mole’s baked goods truck. Watch this episode… then watch your carbs! Plot Lifty and Shifty sit in their truck, hungry and bored. They see Mole's delivery truck and do their trademark grin. The brothers drive up to the truck, and Lifty opens the door with goggles on and lifts up a blowtorch, soon creating a square-shaped hole in the truck. Giggles is skating along the sidewalk and is split in half by the wall. Lifty puts a board down and walks across it, putting rivets in it to keep it still. When the truck reaches a bump, Lifty is jumped and accidentally puts the jackhammer in his foot, making him scream, and the truck drives past Sniffles, impaling him with the board. Lifty is stuck with one foot impaled on a board and the other about to slip off the other side. Shifty notices this while driving, and impales Lifty's other foot to the board on purpose. Both brothers sigh in relief, then Lifty screams at what Shifty did. Because no one is at the wheel, the trucks end up going across a fence, cutting Lifty ultimately, and soon when the trucks start splitting apart, all that is left of Lifty is a head, with his veins hanging on both sides. Shifty slides across his veins like a tightrope and kicks the head off. He continues walking, but the trucks drive, both on different sides of the tree, getting Cuddles (holding a bun) stuck to the tree with Lifty's veins, and bumping Shifty into the tree. Cuddles is decapitated by the veins and Shifty gets ready to eat the bun he dropped, only for the veins to be cut off and swung back at Shifty, first slicing the bun in half, and then his tail and head. The truck reaches its destination. Turns out, the Mole is collecting the buns, instead of distributing them, but the buns slide out to the other side of the truck, spilling them on the ground. Moral A half-baked idea is okay as long as it's still in the oven. After the credits, an advertisement for the game Run and Bun is shown. Deaths #Giggles is cut in half by a sliced piece of metal from a bread truck. (Caused by Lifty) #Sniffles is impaled in the back of the head by a wooden board. #Lifty is ultimately split in half when his body gets dragged along a wooden fence. #Cuddles is decapitated by Lifty's veins. #Shifty is cut into pieces by Lifty's veins. Injuries #Lifty accidentally rivets one of his feet, and Shifty rivets the other one to prevent him from falling off. #Shifty receives multiple scratches on his face when he slams onto a tree. Goofs #The same goof from Swelter Skelter is repeated in this episode. The word "Starring" is misspelled as "Staring". #Mole is credited as a featuring character #When both trucks bump, Lifty accidentally impales his right foot, but after Sniffles death, his left foot is impaled on Mole's truck, while the other is unharmed. #The plank of wood with Lifty's foot should have prevented the buns Mole threw in the truck, from falling, but they simply passed through it. ##Also, in that same scene, Lifty's severed foot is missing. #Lifty's foot in the loose plank was nearly out of the truck, but when Shifty impaled it, the foot and the whole plank were inside of the truck. #When Lifty and Shifty are sitting in their van it looked like they were sitting in the back seat, but if they were sitting front there should have been 2 separate seats. #When Shifty struck the tree, he falls, and he has no injury. But when he gets up, he has injuries. #When Shifty spots Lifty in trouble, the background behind him doesn't show Mole and the bun truck. #When Lifty opens the hole in the other truck, the truck he is in doesn't touch the ground. #The flesh of Lifty is too thin to be walked on by Shifty. #In the Sneak Peek of the episode, it shows Mole in his normal clothing, but in the episode he was using a baker's suit over his outfit. #When Shifty was cut by the intestine, the blood in his tail is green (this was probably just fur, which makes raccoons' tails bushy). Trivia *The title of this episode is a parody of a fitness video from 1994 called "Buns of Steel," which teaches you how to exercise your lower body. * This episode is related to the arcade game Run and Bun, and was released on the Mondo site at the same time. The teaser trailer is made for both subjects. *This is Lifty and Shifty's first appearance since Swelter Skelter, back in 2009. Another similarity between these two episodes is that they have a goof in common, that "starring" is misspelled "staring". *This is the second time Lifty and Shifty try to rob Mole, and fail. Both failures were down to bad timing. The first time, they were collateral damage from the battle between Flippy and Flipqy. This time, they struck too early, when the Mole was on his way to pick up, not drop off, the buns. *Giggles is using the same pair of roller-skates she wore at the diner in Concrete Solution. *Lifty's blowtorch from Swelter Skelter reappears in this episode. *According to Twitter, this episode was originally planned to be released in May, it has been delayed due to the making of the game based upon it. *This episode was known three months before You're Kraken Me Up and All Work and No Play despite its actual release. This is most likely due to the game. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Lifty's death. *This is Cuddles first death since Breaking Wind and his first death in season 4. *This is the first episode in season 4 that Lumpy and Lammy do not appear in. *Truffles appears behind the bakery near the end of the episode (when the closing iris is shown). *This is the second time where Lifty and Shifty don't die right after each other or at the same time, the first being Junk In The Trunk. *This is the fourth time Lifty dies before Shifty. *This is the first time Lifty kills Giggles and Sniffles. *Lifty's injury is similar to Flaky's injury in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya. *This is the first time Sniffles is seen riding a bicycle. *The Mole, Lifty and Shifty are responsible for all the deaths in this episode. *Excluding Sniffles' death, every death involved getting split in half. *After the credits, there is a small advertisement for the game Run and Bun, the game Run and Bun is based on this episode and is available to download on Google Play and iTunes. *Due to the fact Run and Bun was announced before the episode, this is arguably the first episode to be based on a game and not the other way around. *Some people say this is the episode with Lifty's most torturous death. *Although the Mole is notorious for killing numerous other Happy Tree Friends, this is the first time he's responsible for the deaths of Lifty and Shifty. See Also *Run and Bun Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes